1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lawn mower, more particularly to a battery-operated lawn mower.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional lawn mowers, based on ways of power acquisition, can be classified into two different types, namely fuel-powered lawn mowers and electric-powered lawnmowers. A fuel-powered lawn mower includes a power generator that uses gasoline or diesel to generate power, which is transmitted to blades of the fuel-powered lawn mower through a turbine. Normally, most of the power is consumed during the power transmission (i.e., wasted), resulting in larger power consumption which may be high as 5000 watts. Other drawbacks include noise, exhaust gas and heat, shorter life span and relatively complicated structure.
An electric-powered lawn mower, on the other hand, does not produce as much noise and exhaust gas as the fuel-powered lawn mower does. Nonetheless, power transmission is still through the turbine mechanism, resulting in equally large power consumption. The large power consumption renders the electric-powered lawn mower insufficient to be powered by a battery. In general, electric-powered lawn mowers receive power from a commercial power source via an electrical wire, which is susceptible to being cut by blades of the lawn mower. A rechargeable battery, particularly a rechargeable battery that can be recharged through solar energy, may be assembled into the lawn mower to provide power. However, the current rechargeable battery is not capable of providing such large power to drive the conventional lawnmower, and a lawnmower with lower power consumption is therefore required. On the other hand, when the blades of the lawn mower are jammed by obstacles, a large electrical current may flow through the lawn mower and can be hazardous to the battery and the motor of the lawn mower.